


Surprise me

by linfanny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But really it's just trash talk, Coffee Shops, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Minor suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linfanny/pseuds/linfanny
Summary: “You know what? Fuck this”. The guy at the counter gestured towards Akaashi, then handed him his cup of coffee. “Add vodka to this, please”.“Sir”, Akaashi said, “it’s half past six in the morning”.[This is just another Coffee Shop flashfic I wrote because I was sad. Writing it made me feel better. Hope reading it will make you smile too. Cheers!]





	Surprise me

> **5/5**

 

“You know what? Fuck this”. The guy at the counter gestured towards Akaashi, then handed him his cup of coffee. “Add vodka to this, please”.

“Sir”, Akaashi said, “it’s half past six in the morning”.

The guy - messy hair, dark circles under his eyes, big bag full of books and notepads - was the epitome of the college student during finals week, and was far from being the first one who had asked Akaashi for alcohol in his coffee; nevertheless, he was the first one who stroke before seven in the morning. New personal record.

The guy sighed, and put his cup back on the counter. “Nevermind”, he said. “I’m gonna die anyway”.

“Aren’t we all”, Akaashi said, putting the dry glasses on the shelf.

“Maybe I should just”, the guy shrugged, “go outside and get hit by a truck”.

“I beg you to avoid it”, Akaashi said, “the street will have to be closed, and we will lose a lot of customers today”.

The guy glanced at him over his cup. “Shouldn’t baristas be sharing words of comfort?”

“No. We’re paid for serving you drinks”. Akaashi greeted a regular who had just come in for his take-away double Cappuccino. He moved to the coffee machine.

“And yet”, the guy said, from behind his shoulders, “you don’t want to serve me vodka”.

“At half past six in the morning?”, the regular asked.

Akaashi smiled, and he heard the guy sighing. “Everyone’s ready to judge”, he said, “and no-one willing to serve me my vodka”.

Akaashi turned to serve the regular his Cappuccino; the man addressed Akaashi with a long glance, then side-eyed towards the guy, with a very concerned expression painted on his face. Akaashi smiled at him while taking his money. “Have a good day, sir”.

The man shook his head, thanked him and left.

“You’re scaring my customers”, Akaashi said.

“I wouldn’t”, he replied, “if you just-”

“I won’t”, Akaashi cut it short. “More coffee?”

“Better than nothing”, he said, handing him the almost empty cup.

Akaashi filled his cup. For a moment he drank in silence, seeming to not care at all that the coffee was steaming hot. Maybe the next plan was to burn himself alive from the inside.

After a moment, the guy stood up, grabbing his bags and putting the money on the counter. “Still not planning to give me a little help?”

“No, Sir”. Akaashi could tell by his eyes that he was just mocking him at that point. He wouldn't have it, not at seven in the morning. The first group of regulars had started to come in.

“I thought so”, he sighed, then smiled. “I'll be back for lunch. Do you serve lunch, here?”

“How much as you want, Sir”, Akaashi said, filling three cups with coffee.

“See you later then”, he heard. The guy had disappeared by the time Akaashi turned around.

 

> **4/5**

 

“You weren't here”.

Half past six in the morning, and he was there again. Akaashi served him a cup filled with coffee. He started to mix it, despite the fact he hadn't put any sugar in it. “Yesterday. I came for lunch. There was another guy. And guess what? He didn't give me my vodka either. He threatened me to call the police”.

Akaashi smiled. Konoha was well known to have very little patience with annoying customers. Could he blame him, though?

“There's a very practical reason for this, Sir”, he said. “We don't serve alcohol here”.

“I know, I know”, he gestured with his hand. “I'm fine. I don't need that anymore. I have new plans”.

“Please tell me it's not the truck”.

He snorted. “It’s not the truck”.

“Thank god”. Akaashi finished emptying the dishwasher.

“Aren’t you gonna ask me about my plan?”

“Why should I?”, he replied. “You’re gonna tell me anyway”.

He smiled. Not the smile of somebody that was planning his own departure. A kind of smile that gave Akaashi butterflies in his stomach.  He quickly turned around cleaning some imaginary stains on the coffee machine.

“You right”, the guy said. “So, here’s the plan”, he said. “I’m gonna survive this week”.

“I’m very much glad to hear that”.

“And then I’m gonna”, he hesitated. “Well, I guess I’m gonna do something. Like to keep the mystery, you know. To surprise myself”.

“So the plan is basically to survive until the weekend”, Akaashi said.

“That sums it up well, yeah”, the guy sighed. “It sounded better in my head”.

“Maybe you should add some epic background music next time”, Akaashi suggested.

“That’s it!”, he smiled again over his mug. “That’s the kind of advice I’m buying coffee for”.

Well, Akaashi thought, pulling out a new carton of milk from the fridge, maybe six and half in the morning was too early for sarcasm too.

 

> **3/5**

 

“Two done”, he announced the following day, greeting Akaashi with a victory sign. Then he grimaced. “Three to go”. He sighed, as Akaashi started to make him coffee.

“I think I’ve never witnessed to such a fast change of mood before”, he said.

The guy shrugged, taking his usual seat at the still empty counter.

“You’re earlier today”, Akaashi added. He had just come in as well, and had just switched the coffee machine on.

He rubbed his eyes like a little kid. “I finished revising at half past five”, he said. “I guessed that I could just have a shower and leave at that point”.

“I underst- Wait”, Akaashi turned to look at him. “Didn’t you sleep at all?!”

“Well, to be fair, I think I fell asleep on my notes somewhen between one and three in the morning, but I’m not really sure”.

Akaashi poured the coffee in the mug. He filled it as much as he could. “I thought you said you planned to survive until the end of the week”. He put the mug in front of him.

He didn’t even lift his eyes. “If I fail this, I won’t”.

“And sleep depriving yourself how would help you?”

“I’m gonna sleep”.

“In class”.

“Hopefully not”. He took a spoonful of coffee. “Maybe on the bus. It happened to me, once. I woke up in the deposit. In Yokohama. At three in the morning”. He grinned. “Locked in the bus. The driver didn’t notice me”.

“It sure was an adventure”, Akaashi cut it short. He didn’t ever dare to ask about the backstory. “But I was serious. Your chances to fail can only increase when you’re sleep deprived”.

“Thanks mom”, he rolled his eyes. “I know it myself. But I really needed that extra time. I only chose the lesser evil. Talking about evil”, he grabbed the sugar dispenser. “I fear I’m gonna need this extra energy today”.

“Do you want a muffin? A donut?”, Akaashi asked.

He glanced at him. “If I eat”, he said, “I’m gonna vomit. On your counter”.

“Enjoy your coffee”, Akaashi said, moving to serve another customer who had just come in.

 

> **2/5**

 

“I don’t recall to have ever seen you here before”, Akaashi said.

Three-done-two-to-go, in a definitely better shape after getting a “full night of sleep and morning regrets”, vaguely gestured with his hand. “The coffee shop down the street is closed for renovations this week”, he simply said.

“I should’ve known”, Akaashi replied.

“To be fair, their coffee is better-”

“Thank you”.

“-but their barista is far too loud for this early in the morning”. He glanced up, and smirked. “I like you better”.

Akaashi felt his cheeks heating up. “If you’re trying to mend for insulting my coffee”, he said, “you’ve to try better”.

“Should I?”, he shrugged. He emptied the rest of his cup in one sip. “Then I will”.

 

> **1/5**

 

“One more”, he said. Unlike the day before, he seemed on the verge of a breakdown. Again.

“Shouldn’t it be positive?”, Akaashi asked.

“I thought so”, he admitted. “But the fact is”, he gestured vaguely towards Akaashi, “what am I gonna do after all this?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “The same you’ve done till now, I guess”.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean in a philosophical kind of way”, he cut it short. “I mean, what am I gonna do to reward myself?”

Akaashi chocked back a smile. “Thought you said you were going to surprise yourself”.

“I did”, he said. “But I suck at surprises”, he sighed on his cup. “I just love them, you know”, he glanced back at Akaashi, with a sly smile on his face.

“Are you hinting that I should suggest you a way to surprise yourself?”, Akaashi said.

“I may”, he grinned.

“Since you asked”, Akaashi turned to him, “you should take a long, long day of sleep. Then”, he smiled back, “you’ll have the clearest mind to think about it by yourself”.

“This is the most boring advice I may have ever got”, he replied. Then he chocked back a yawn. “But I guess it had some sense”. He finished his coffee, put the money on the counter and grabbed his things from the stool. “I’ll let you know then”, he blinked. “Goodbye”.

“Goodbye Sir”, Akaashi said, collecting the dirty cup. “And good luck”.

“It’s Kuroo”, he said. He bent his knees in a mockery of a bow. “And thank you, -”, he smiled, leaving the sentence hanging.

Akaashi smiled back, and told him his name.

 

> **0/5**

 

The following Monday, he wasn’t there.

Akaashi followed his usual routine, open the shop, switch everything on, empty the dishwashers and wait for the sweet shop to deliver the muffin and cakes at five past six.

He waited for him for long, before he even realized he was waiting. Was he expecting that outcome? Of course, because, let’s be real, what else could he have expected?

Was he disappointed? Yes, he realized. He was.

By nine, he had already faced many stages of disappointment, acceptance, and disappointment again, and then Kuroo entered the door, without his bag full of books, without dark circles under his eyes, but with the same messy hair and the same smirk on his face.

Akaashi turned to look at him, and couldn’t prevent himself to smile. “You’re late”.

“Oho”, he said, taking his place on the stool. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Perhaps”, Akaashi replied. “Coffee?”

“No thanks. I just had it at the shop down the street”, he said. Then grinned.

“I’m taking it on a very personal level, Kuroo-san”, Akaashi said.

“That’s why I have a wonderful idea”, Kuroo said. “You know what? I’m taking that coffee, thanks”.

Akaashi turned towards the machine. “I’m scared to ask”, he said. “But which idea?”

“First things first”, Kuroo replied, “what time do you get off?”

Akaashi frowned. “Why?”

“Because I know a very very good coffee place downtown”, he smiled. “If you want to try it. For _learning_ ”.

Akaashi glared at him before serving him his coffee. “Are you inviting me somewhere to drink coffee?”, he said. “Seriously?”

Kuroo turned pink, and stayed silent until Akaashi served him his cup.

“Okay”, he said, “I have to admit it sounded better in my head”.

“Did it?”, Akaashi asked.

“Sort of”, he said, giving all his attention to the coffee. “Okay”, he suddenly glanced up, “I just couldn’t think of any better excuse. I just panicked and said the first stupid thing that came to my head”. He shook his head. “No, this is also a lie. I actually thought it over. I’m _that_ lame, just so you know”.

Akaashi smiled. “Well”, he said. “Maybe you don’t need an excuse?”

His face brightened. It was Akaashi’s turn to turn pink. Kuroo smirked. “So”, he said, “what time do you get off?”

“No coffee”.

“No coffee”, he said. “We’ll find out some better idea. What do you think?”

“You’re inviting me”, Akaashi replied. “So it’s up to you”, he tilted his head, and smiled. “Surprise me”.

“Oho”, Kuroo said. “What can I say”, he smiled back, “challenge accepted”.

“Good”, Akaashi said. “You’ve time until ten”. He went to serve another customer, his smile hard to hid on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> "This sounded better in my head" is like the story of my life.  
> Anyway - I love Kurooaka so much. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
